


Skulls and Sunshine: Order 66

by cybernya



Series: Skulls and Sunshine [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: An exploration of The Bad Batch and Sunshine, their Intelligence Officer, dealing with Order 66.As of now, complete.
Relationships: Bad Batch/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: Skulls and Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to explore Order 66 until we saw it in Season 7 of The Clone Wars, but then I had an idea and got sad. Please feel free to yell at me.

The base is in a panic. Chaos incarnate has come in the form of Jedi as traitors to the Republic and –

**_“Where is she?”_ **

The Bad Batch are worrying, as you’re not with _them_. Crosshair sets his jaw as Tech pulls up a datapad; Wrecker is combing the hangar and Hunter is pacing, nervous.

“Command Center. Looks like she -” Tech starts, but doesn’t finish the sentence. He realizes who she had a meeting with and fear settles into his very bones.

“We need to find her,” Hunter says firmly, taking his helmet and gearing up. “Wrecker, meet us at the Command Center on the third floor.”

Something is wrong, and they can feel it in the air around them.

Thankfully, they’ll find out due to being _defective_ their chips were never activated.

They sprint, past the chaos and the bodies and –

The door to the Command Center was blown wide open. 

“Clear the corners,” Hunter orders, not wanting to face what could have happened to his dear intelligence officer.

So many bodies, so many _people_ not breathing, covered in blood and -

_“Please don’t kill me.”_

The Bad Batch feels their hearts collectively break at the same time upon hearing the words fall from their girl’s lips. But where is she? 

“It’s us,” Crosshair calls out, “we’re not gonna hurt you.”

“Tiny, please don’t be afraid,” Wrecker sighs, looking under the console center - the exact same spot he’d found you countless times taking a nap when you first started working together. 

It’s there that he finds you, hiding under the console, bloodied and barely breathing. You recoil as he reaches out for you, tears streaming down your face.

“Please don’t kill me,” you repeat softly, eyes closed, “I don’t want to die…”

Tech quickly removes his helmet and peers under the console, hoping that his face would help ease any nerves.

“You won’t,” he says softly, a hand reaching out. “Let’s take care of you.”

“I - I can’t,” you murmur, your breathing becoming slow. 

“Wrecker.” Hunter only has to say the giant’s name - they need to get you help, they need to _save you._

“On it.” Wrecker quickly pulls the console from the ground, lifting it above his head to get you free. 

“She’s got multiple blaster wounds,” Tech says softly as Hunter scoops you up into his arms. 

Your head rolls on your neck - you’re barely conscious, hanging on by a thread as you’re cradled in the sergeant’s arms.

Crosshair can’t say anything, he can’t even _look_ at the state you’re in lest the rest of the group wants to deal with a murderer. His blood is boiling and he needs to figure out who did this; he won’t sleep until he does. There’s no way the person who executed this will get away with hurting you.

Tech’s throat tightens as Hunter carries you from the room, the amount of blood on your face and uniform disturbing. He’s never seen you like this, not even in the nightmares he’s had.

“Hey, stay - stay with me,” Hunter murmurs, a hand cradling your bloodied face, “stay with us, _please_ …”


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter is sprinting through the halls with you in his arms, trying not to let the fear sink in that you _may not make it_. There’s so much blood all over you it makes his stomach turn, his own hands becoming stained with it now. His hand cradles the back of your head as he keeps you close, praying to whatever being is out there that you stay with them, _please stay alive, Sunshine._

Upon rounding the corner, the Bad Batch finds that the medbay is in chaos. There’s no chance you’ll be seen, not with the way the nurses are running from patient to patient, doctors hot on their heels. The nurse droids can hardly maneuver around the mess, wheels screeching on hard turns.

“Hunter, I don’t –” Tech starts, the little color in his face draining. 

“Don’t.” The sergeant snarls and tries not to think about how you’re barely hanging on. He can sense it, he can _feel_ you almost slipping between his fingers. 

He closes his eyes to think, to clear the overwhelming room of the chaos when Tech makes a surprised sound.

“The bacta tanks,” Tech says softly, tapping away at the datapad to clarify something. “Wrecker’s bacta tank, specifically. It’s not being used. We could -”

But before he could finish the thought, Hunter is already sprinting in the direction of the clone bacta tanks. 

“Good idea, Tech,” Wrecker says softly, out of character - he’s shaken by the way you look, the way he found you trembling under the command center’s console… the fear in your eyes as he found you is something he will never forget.

Crosshair is still completely silent. He hangs back - he doesn’t want to think about what will happen when he catches a glimpse of you, nearly lifeless in Hunter’s arms.

They push through the crowded hallways wordlessly until they reach the bacta tanks. They’re occupied, save for Wrecker’s - and that’s when the race against time begins.

Crosshair stops at the door - his stomach churns when he sees Hunter lay you down, chest barely moving - and turns around. _He can’t._

“Go, Crosshair,” Hunter barks - he _knows_ the sniper is taking this hard, he can feel the rage boiling and that he’d be no use angrier. 

He nods, sprinting towards their computer station. He’s going to find the bastard who did this to their girl, and he’s going to take care of them, no matter who they are.

“Move,” Tech orders, respirator mask in hand, and Hunter obliges.

They need to get you in the tank _now_ if they wanted any chance to save you, if they wanted any chance to see you smiling again. The sergeant makes quick work of your bloodied uniform, peeling and cutting it away from your skin. There’s no time to properly fit you for the machine - not when putting you in the white tank and briefs could mean life or death.

It doesn’t look like you, Hunter notes, as he stares at the blaster wounds and gashes from the impact. His face contorts into a mixture of agony and anger before he waves Wrecker over to help load you into the tank.

You float, lifeless, in the bubbling blue-green mixture. Hunter and Tech stare down at their hands, covered in your blood, before looking up at you in the tank. Wrecker stands guard at the door, arms across his chest.

They all share the same pleading thought:

_“Stay with us, please… don’t take our Sunshine away…”_


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up screaming. You choke immediately on the respirator, on the fluid encasing you, and thrash violently. 

Bacta was supposed to calm you, but clearly, the nature of your visit to the tank has caused a different reaction.

The last thing you truly remember is being gunned down by a clone trooper, caught in the crossfire, Masters Kiido and Deel Laa behind you. You’d hit your head on a computer station, a nasty gash on your forehead. The console center seemed to be the safest place to hide - maybe the clone troopers would think you were dead, maybe they’d leave you _alone_ \- 

The liquid soon drains and you’re hoisted out of the tank, cold and scared, when someone wraps you up in a blanket.

You blink, vision blurry before you realize it’s the Bad Batch surrounding you. 

“Tiny! You’re okay!” Wrecker says with a sigh of relief. 

Fear bubbles up and you recoil from the crowd around you.

What if they were like the clone troopers who killed everyone else in that room? What if - even after surviving all of that? - they wanted to kill you too? Were you a traitor, because you were working with some of the generals?

Crosshair moves to wipe some of the bacta from your eyes and you flinch.

“Don’t touch me,” you mumble weakly, keeping your gaze to the floor. You follow patterns in the ferrocrete floor with your eyes, tears spilling quickly.

Tension fills the room and you swallow the lump in your throat. You’re shaking, you realize, and you have nowhere to run. Your legs feel like jelly and it would be hard to outrun the defective clones. 

Crosshair clenches his fists and Hunter quickly backs him away, knowing something is wrong.

“Don’t,” he whispers to the sharpshooter, “we don’t know what she remembers, or what she saw.”

“She won’t even look at us!” Crosshair spits back, snarling.

“Tiny is… afraid,” Wrecker says sadly, looking over his shoulder. 

You sit there, shivering and crying into the blanket. Your whole world has come crashing down, along with the faith you had in the four clones you loved. What are you going to do? You’d just watched so many people die, all at the hands of a few clone troopers who proclaimed the Jedi traitors to the Republic. 

“I’m going to give you another blanket, okay?” Tech says softly, moving from the tank’s computer system. “It’s been a few days and –”

“Please don’t come near me,” you whisper, shaking your head. You can tell it’s Tech, you know his voice and yet it feels so _foreign_ , so far away. Anxiety seeps into your bones and your turn away from the clone trooper in your spot, folding in on yourself.

“I’m sorry,” he replies, joining the other members of the Bad Batch. “I’ll go get a nurse for you.”

You manage a nod, feeling uncomfortable in your own skin as footsteps leave the room. 

_How did you survive?_


	4. Chapter 4

It’d been discovered you had some memory issues once the nurse had seen you. It was, apparently, a way to cope with the trauma. Because the clone troopers and the Bad Batch, despite being very different, are from the same core material, you associated the assailants with the clones you’d loved - even when they were the ones who pulled you from under the console and saved your life.

It takes a few weeks for you to feel comfortable in the same room with all of the Bad Batch. You’d been seen for trauma, and began counseling a few days after you emerged from the bacta tank. It… helped, or so you were told. You were slowly remembering more, looking less anxious - and hopefully, you’d be off the medication and back to some form of normal in the next few months.

Tech is the first you warm back up to - he looks the least like any of the clone troopers who had ambushed the command center. He’s the first you can spend one-on-one time with without having an anxiety attack. 

You even ask to hold his hand during a check-up appointment, when they administer a few stims to make sure your wounds were healing appropriately.

It’s a slow start, but it’s a move back towards normal for you.

Tech is very understanding, though, and he works with you through the nightmares and anxiety attacks when they come.

Eventually, you wonder where Crosshair disappeared to. It’d been three months since the incident and part of you feels empty. You hardly see the sharpshooter anymore, only catching glimpses of him in the hallway. He’s the one you have the most vivid memories about, and the one you wish would talk to you.

One day, you track him down to the shooting range - a place you’d been hesitant to visit due to the blasters and –

“Crosshair?”

His head snaps towards you, brows wrinkled together.

You notice he has bags under his eyes, and he’s a little thinner than you last remember.

“I - I know I’m not okay, and I’m sorry I’m not,” you start, blinking back tears. A feeling of loss and loneliness overwhelms you and you wish you could curl up in his arms like you had done before Order 66. You fold in on yourself, arms wrapped around your chest. “But I - I think I need you.”

The rifle clatters to the ground as he rushes to envelop you, his chin resting on the top of your head.

“I’ve been so worried, Sunshine,” he murmurs to the crown of your head. “I couldn’t bear to see you so afraid of me, of us.”

You nod, clutching at his chest as tears spill down your cheeks.

This was right, you note, as Crosshair kisses your hairline, holding you close.

You were never going to leave their side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks. Please go ahead and yell at me, I deserve it.


End file.
